In elevator systems having a plurality of cars in a single hoistway, the traffic capacity exceeds that of elevator systems having a single car in the hoistway. However, in order to utilize this extra capacity, the cars must all be used effectively. In order for a car that is other than the highest or the lowest car in the hoistway to provide requested service at either the upper terminal floor or the lower terminal floor, respectively, the uppermost or lowermost car, respectively, must move either to the hoistway overhead or the pit in order to provide access to the other car. If passengers are lingering in a car which is at a terminal floor and is about to move to the pit or the overhead, it is preferred that such passengers leave the car and reenter their calls for service to their original destination. If however, the passengers do not leave the car as it moves to the pit or the overhead, then it becomes obvious that the passengers have traveled to the wrong place, and missed their desired destination.